2012
by Invader Johnny
Summary: The Earth is doomed, not by me but the humans themselves, all I had to do to prove my worthiness as an invader was to conquer the planet, it turns out all I had to do was wait.


_**2012**_

_**Synopsys: The Earth is doomed, not by me but the humans themselves, all I had to do to prove my worthiness as an invader was to conquer the planet, it turns out all I had to do was wait.**_

_**Author Notes: Well we all know that according to predictions and stuff that the world is going to end in 2012, that got me wondering what Zim's chance to prove the COULD be of worth to the Empire was taken away from him? And this little baby was born.**_

_**Well enjoy and as always I don't known Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does and thank god I didn't create the show, my mind doesn't compare to the genius that Mr. Vasquez is.**_

_**Yup I'm an insignificant insect who has a bit too much free time sometimes.**_

_**By the way the whole fic its in Zim's POV.**_

* * *

_"It´s over"_

A mushroom cloud could be seen in the distance.

_"The Earth was doomed"_

Membrane labs collapsed under its own weight.

_"I was wasting my time"_

The sky turned from red to black... the sun was disappearing.

_**"I was supposed to be Earth's demise!"**_ Zim hollowed _"This wasn't supposed to happen!"_

Dib was dead.

_"I wanted to kill him"_

The humans were running away in fear, from what? Who knows?

_**"Zim was supposed to bring the fear" **_The Irken thought in grief.

He was watching the planet's downfall from his base in space, cameras showing countless civilizations crumbling, people dying, animals going nuts.

It was beautiful.

"But Zim did not cause this".

Gir was watching the TV, just static, he was oblivious to his master's emotions, and he just ate popcorn.

MiniMoose didn't even acknowledge his surroundings, he just existed, didn't think, didn't speak.

He was just mindless.

Apparently whatever problems arose on Earth, machines got affected as well.

Gir was lucky for he was already broken.

"I was on Earth for many years, _six years!_" Zim thought angrily "And never did I gave up hope!"

He hated everything about the damned little planet and often daydreamed of causing the humans unbearable pain, destroying their home world and being the best invader he could be.

But that could never happen now.

His destiny was taken away from him.

"By the same species I was trying to conquer no less!"

Zim watched the cameras he planed on the doomed planet, he just didn't know how it happened, it just happened.

It was a morning like every other; Zim was planning to go to Dib's house with the INGENIOUS plan to switch his enemy's brain with the brain of a squirrel so he could finally have the annoying human out of his way for good.

Then something happened, something bad.

An earthquake destroyed half the city, Zim survived but many humans didn't, at first the little Irken laughed insanely, enjoying the harm.

But it didn't end there.

Animals began attacking their owners, their fellow animals and even began EEATING them.

Needless to say that Zim was freaked out.

And ran towards his base.

That turned out to be a bad idea.

His base attacked him, some Earth virus managed to get into his computer's brain and it was causing mayhem unlike anything he seen before.

The robo-parents tried to kill him, the invader lost his arm that day.

Zim looked down at his robotic arm and brought it near his face, inspecting it, almostas if he expected for it to go crazy and start choking him.

_"By now that would be a blessing" _Zim thought bitterly.

Normally when one loses an arm the person would try to run away for his life, but we all know Zim and he was a stubborn little creature, he refuses to let his base be under the control of something as pathetic as an Earth virus, so he tried to get to the elevator, again; that was a mistake.

The elevator got stuck half way there.

He screamed for help.

_"Help that never came"_

He used his PAK to blast the glass and just fell down.

Zim had lost a lot of blood but he refused to give up.

_**"Invaders don't give up"**_

He went to his computer.

He got attacked; he screamed in pain and often bellowed for the base to obey him.

Eventually the computer got bored with his little Irken toy and dumped him like on the floor like trash.

Ironically it was Gir's stupidity that saved him; he was thankfully unaffected by whatever was happening.

Gir just unplugged the computer thinking that electricity would get him high.

He had watched a lot of TV to get an idea like that.

Zim tore down one of the mechanical arms that assaulted him and after a few minutes he attached it to himself , replacing his once fleshy forearm.

After that he got to work, he replaced the damaged AI brain with a new one.

The same results happened.

Zim had no choice but to abandon the base, he took Gir and MiniMoose to the voot cruiser and they flew to another location, he was going to build a new base and leave to traces of the old one.

He blew up his former home.

* * *

After that he began searching for a new location, but everywhere he looked, chaos was happening.

Gir was singing the doom song, apparently thinking it was appropriate for the moment.

_"Doom, doom, doom doom, doom, doom, doomy doom, doom, doomy, doom, doomy doom" _

"How is this possible!!!" Zim mused "Has the world gone mad?!"

"Yup" Gir said and resumed singing.

"Squeak" MiniMoose agreed.

Zim growled in annoyance at his two sidekicks but did not harmed the little robot. Or the floating moose.

_"After a while I just got bored with looking and decided to pester the Dib, thinking he could explain to Zim what was happening to his world!"_

Once Zim reached his enemy's home, he was shocked to see that nothing but the basement remain, he went down the stairs that were sure to collapse at any minute and found the bodies of three human pig smellies.

one of them was Dib's.

Zim made a fist _**"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"**_

He looked up at the skies and bellowed like a madman _"WHO DARES DEPRIVE ZIM OF DESTROYING MY ENEMY... OF DESTROYING THIS WORLD!"_

He looked down at his young adversary, and almost vomited, his eyes were gone, he could see rats starting to eat his flesh and he now could see his heart, it was a sickening sight.

One Zim could not stand to watch.

"You deserved at better death Dib-human... a death by my hands"

Zim nay have hated the human but seeing his corpse like this did not bring even a psychotic smile to his green face.

Zim took off his disguise; he was confident no one would see him now, he kneeled down and stared coldly at his former foe.

"you had this coming you know?"

Dib just rotted.

"I hate you... I dunno how Dib-stink but I know you _had _something to do with this!"

Zim made a movement with his hand to signal his surroundings _"YOU DID THIS!"_

Dib's corpse said nothing. For some reason the alien thought the dead was mocking him.

_**"You were suppose to protect this world from me not annihilate it!"**_

A rat licked his red fingers.

Zim in a moment of anger kicked the body _"DAMN YOU DIB- HUMAN, DAMN YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR SPECIES TO HELL!"_

The rats ran away in fear.

He looked down at the other two corpses ans sneered "I suppose its fitting that you died with your father unit and scary sister"

Zim wanted one answer and the one person who could provide it was no longer alive... he just asked the question anyway as if believing Dib would go "A-HA!" at any given minute.

"Why?"

* * *

Once he was in his space station Zim got an answer.

But not the one he wanted.

Dib was not responsible for the Earth's downfall.

Apparently the computer that stored Earth data that Zim found useless finally came in hand and told the invader everything.

2012 was the year the planet was going to be destroyed... almost like it was _suppose _to happen.

Zim could not believe it, all he had to do was wait for the humans to cause their own doom, everything he put effort in his past plans was for nothing.

It stung him.

Zim felt horrible, not because the planet that he lived on was dying slowly but because he thought _"I'm not an invader"_

Invaders were suppose to do the job in taking a planet down not waiting for that to happen.

Zim felt that his mission was taken away from him.

"By the same species that I tried to conquer"

And that was what made the whole time on Earth pointless.

He could not go back to Irk; he was not going to take credit for something he didn't do.

Zim had his pride.

And that was the only thing he had now.

The Irken just looked down on Earth.

"What did I ever do to lose my honor?.

That day, November 21, 2012 was the day Zim did NOT conquer Earth.

No one ever will.

THE END.

* * *

_**Well watcha think? Feel sorry for Zim or for the human race?**_

_**Meh I feel sorry for Zim actually, heheheheheh.**_

_**Well reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Invader**__** Johnny **__**Signing**__** Off.**_


End file.
